


I Saw It in a Dream

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had a dream about Malia and is really nervous to tell her about it, because it could be life changing.</p><p>
  <i>‘Everything is fine. It’s nothing bad. It’s, uhm…’ Kira feels the heat rise to her cheeks. ‘I had a dream about you, about us, last night.’</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘A sex dream?’ Malia asks, looking intrigued. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Kira can’t help smiling. Of course Malia would be intrigued.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw It in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Are you okay?’ Malia asks.

‘Why do you ask?’ Kira responds, too quickly.

‘You’re fidgeting.’

Kira stiffens and quickly puts down the scarf she’d been de-linting.

‘I’m fine,’ Kira insists.

A couple years ago, Malia would’ve let it go, not because she believed Kira, but because she didn’t know how to push Kira into talking. Now, she does. Malia sits down next to Kira on the couch and just looks at her. Those big brown eyes staring at Kira with nothing but trust and caring always works.

‘Everything is fine. It’s nothing bad. It’s, uhm…’ Kira feels the heat rise to her cheeks. ‘I had a dream about you, about us, last night.’

‘A sex dream?’ Malia asks, looking intrigued.

Kira can’t help smiling. Of course Malia would be intrigued.

‘Not exactly.’

This only seems to pique Malia’s interest more, because she shuffles a little closer and turns sideways to give Kira her full attention. Her knee is pressed against Kira’s thigh, and Kira can feel the heat of it spreading from her leg through her entire body.

Kira’s mind races. How should she even start? She didn’t lie. The dream wasn’t a sex dream. It was more like a domestic dream. It would’ve been almost boring, if it hadn’t been for the _feelings_. Those damned _feelings_.

Kira plucks at the scarf again. She likes what she has with Malia. Their friendship is one of the best things to have ever happened to her, and these _feelings_ might make things awkward, or even completely ruin it. Or maybe that’s just something Hollywood tells you to make those romantic movies more suspenseful. Maybe you can be friends with someone you’re in lo—

‘Kira,’ Malia says, pulling Kira’s attention back to her.

‘Sorry, I just… need to figure out how to start,’ Kira explains.

‘Just tell me about the dream,’ Malia opts.

‘I suppose that’s a good place. Since that did kind of start it all. Sort of. Or not _start_ , because it started way before that—‘

‘Kira,’ Malia interrupts with a soft chuckle. She places a hand on Kira’s and squeezes. When she pulls her hand back, Malia takes the scarf with her. ‘You’re babbling.’

Kira takes a deep breath. ‘We we’re in bed.’

Malia raises her eyebrows.

‘Not having sex,’ Kira adds quickly. ‘Just lying next to each other. We were talking. I don’t remember about what. Or maybe it wasn’t really about anything, since it was a dream. Anyway, we were talking and then you made me laugh. I sort of curled into you and you put your arm around me to pull me closer. And then suddenly we had mugs in our hands. We were cuddling and watching something on a TV. We had one at the foot of our bed, almost as big as a movie theatre screen.’

‘That sounds nice,’ Malia says. She squeezes Kira’s hand.

Kira hadn’t even noticed Malia started holding it. Their fingers are linked and the sight of it makes Kira feel calmer. She relaxes back into the couch, head tipped back, but turned towards Malia.

‘It was. It wasn’t so much what we were doing though. It was more the feeling of it all.’

‘Like home?’ Malia asks. She leans against the back of the couch, too, her head inches from Kira’s.

‘Kind of. If I were in love with my home.’

Kira holds her breath as she waits for Malia’s response.

‘Who says you can’t be?’ Malia whispers, and Kira breathes out.

‘I’m pretty sure you can be, actually. It’s called—‘

Malia huffs and moves forward to press their lips together, cutting off Kira’s very interesting factoid. Kira’s hands instantly go to Malia’s hips to pull Malia into her lap. Malia goes easily, but as soon as she’s straddling Kira, she pulls back.

‘I kind of want to just watch TV and cuddle now,’ Malia says.

‘That sounds great,’ Kira smiles at her. ‘And it’s objectophilia.’

‘Huh,’ Malia says sitting back on the couch and pressing herself against Kira’s side. ‘What’s it called if you’re in love with your best friend?’

‘I’m pretty sure that’s just love.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
